


There's a Better Place Than Home

by EscapeProductionTeam



Series: Escape is an Illusion [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, Dark, F/F, Gem War, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Plot Twists, Tragedy, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapeProductionTeam/pseuds/EscapeProductionTeam
Summary: Sky Blue Lapis Lazuli, a pale off-color, desires with every fiber of her being to leave Homeworld and flee to Earth, a planet she'd heard about and grew an immediate connection to. Problem was, she didn't know how to get there, until she figured, why not ask Chrysoprase?





	There's a Better Place Than Home

Sky Blue Lapis Lazuli sighed as she walked around Homeworld’s rather dreary landscape. She silently began to ponder the name of where she resided. Homeworld. Didn’t that imply that she felt at home on the planet? For that was far from the truth. Though it was correct that she was a fairly high-ranking Gem due to being a Lapis Lazuli, most of the others made her feel anything but. Sky was quite salient from the rest of the crowd in more ways than one. She extended her pale sky blue arms and observed the white markings maring the entirety of her skin. She moved her bright arctic blue gaze to her slim legs, remembering her short height in comparison to other Lazulis. Said physical differences were nothing when compared to her biggest flaw: her abilities. A Lapis was created for the sole purpose of terraforming, using their skills with water in order to properly shape the selected colony into what was necessary and most convenient for the Diamond in control of said colony. Sky, however, couldn’t meet that standard. It took a great amount of strain for her to lift as much as a few droplets mere centimeters from the water source. Instead she could manipulate the weather, which the Diamond Authority had little to no use for. She was a failure. A flawed blip in the system. Her purposes were unfulfillable. Dark uncertainty swallowed her entire future whole. She shook her head to herself, scruffy, blanched medium length hair brushing gently against her face and the tail ends of the cobalt blue ribbon in her hair fluttering lightly.  
No. She had to snap herself out of this stupor. She couldn’t let the negativities pin her down. She needed to stand up, even if it was getting increasingly difficult to do so because of the constant yankings down from others or her own feet entangling with themselves. She mustn’t give in, no matter how tempting it was. For if she showed her inability to stay strong and the struggles with her flaws, she wouldn’t be just letting herself down. She’d disappoint all of her friends as well.

Her three friends were very important to her, and she loved them, flaws and all.  
Purple Sapphire tended to fumble over her sentences, even more so when foretelling. Purple was less wise and reserved when detailing her visions, but rather more panicky and all over the place. Sky did the best she could to assist her with calming down, but it seemed that Purple had found another Gem better suited for the job, which Sky was rather relieved for. It took effort to keep herself together at times, adding someone else to the mix just made it worse. Sky had pushed forward with these attempts anyway, not wanting to do less than expected of her or be the cause to a friend’s negative demeanor.  
True, it did sting slightly that Purple had such an immediate connection with the newest member to the friend group, but Sky always reminded herself to quit being selfish and to instead be happy for Purple. Which she really was.

Thinking about the newest friend brought Sky’s mind to her; Pink Topaz. Sky was liking the Gem so far, even if she could be a bit snappy at points, especially about Purple, defending her almost constantly. Like Sky, she was shorter than others of her Gem type, more so than the Lapis. She never let the assumptions of others drag her to the ground but instead fought back and continued to be strong, proving the naysayers wrong. The attitude of the Topaz was rather rough, but inspiring in a sense.  
The topic of inspiration almost immediately took Sky’s thought trail to Chrysoprase. Gosh, she could go on forever about the Gem and how happy she made Sky feel. She was strong, fighting for her beliefs, no matter what the circumstances. She was dependable, always easy to find, being stationed at her posts continually. She looked out for the four of them, ensuring they didn’t step out of line and cause trouble to chase after their heels. She remained confident, keeping poise and determination at all times. Such a state of mind was something Sky aspired to have, and seeing Chrysoprase demonstrate it made the Lapis feel as if the wish was within reach. In short, Chrysoprase was Sky’s dearest friend, and she was sure that would never change.  
Though she was very grateful for each one of her friends, Sky always felt...off...as if she still didn’t belong. Part of it could have to do with her fake energy and constant forced enthusiasm she radiated every single time she was in the vicinity of her friends. She couldn’t let them down and disappoint them. They relied on her to be happy, and she would do her best to supply this want, not caring about how she actually felt.  
Secondly, like what she thought about earlier, she didn’t feel at home. It was rather odd. She had been on Homeworld for so long, surely she’d develop some connection to the planet. It was where her friends were, where everything she knew was, but she always felt like she wanted more. She didn’t mean it selfishly, she merely wished to explore somewhere else and see what the place had to offer. Perhaps, she’d even feel more free to be herself. The moment Sky had heard about Earth, everything began clicking into place. Instantaneously, her interests piqued, and she sought out to learn everything she could about the planet, using projection rooms to view it whenever possible. It was just so grand and marvelous, full of opportunity in a way Sky never had imagined experiencing before. Even though Earth was incredibly remote from her, she felt a bond to it unlike anything she had felt about Homeworld. Due to how much Earth meant to her, and after observing the brilliant blue skies from projection rooms, she gave herself the nickname of Sky Blue. Such a connection strengthened after hearing about the rebellion occurring on the distant planet. The will the rebel Gems possessed in order to fight for what they believed was right, to be who they wished be in spite of the social norms, to stand up and defend not only themselves, but the beautiful opportunities and life the planet offered, it was all so motivating to the Lapis. She desired to join the rebels and assist them however she could.

Her love of the planet wasn’t exactly a secret to her friends, and it would be rather hard for it to be one. When prompted, Sky would ramble on endlessly about it. Often times she’d get so excited that her white, fluffy, Earthen-cloud like wings would sprout from her back and flap enthusiastically while her arctic eyes glimmered happily. She spoke about the many things Earth contained and the Gems who were rebelling there, giving details about what they fought for, like Fusions, even ones who enjoyed being cross-fused.  
Sky had been inspirited and attempted this with Chrysoprase, dancing merrily along to a non-existent tune and holding on to the green Gem’s hands. The pale, clouded, rounded upside down tear-shaped gem on her right cheek began to glow, a white hue radiating from it. The gem on her partner’s forehead, however, did not. Chrysoprase arched an eyebrow to Sky, making the latter feel tiny and insignificant, wanting to curl into a ball and vanish, terrified about embarrassing herself in front of the former.  
“You know that cross-fusion is forbidden here...right…?” Chrysoprase stated cooly.  
“Yes...o-of course I do...I-I just thought...well, maybe we could be like the rebels and dare to be different, fighting for the benefit of each other…” Sky replied, twirling a few strands of hair awkwardly.  
Chrysoprase narrowed her eyes. “That is on Earth...this is Homeworld. Doing such a thing would be just asking to be shattered, it isn’t worth the risk…”  
Sky nodded. “Right. I’ll keep that in mind...thank you, Chryssy…”

Sky truly was thankful to Chrysoprase for snapping her out of her make-believe world. She may wish to be on Earth, but simply put, she wasn’t on that planet. She was grateful for Chrysoprase’s clear mindset and outlook upon situations, acting as a sort of guidance for Sky. Plus, the Lapis had failed to realize fusing with Chrysoprase would put them both in danger. Sky would never place any of her friends in the face of peril.  
This didn’t mean, howbeit, that she was unwilling to put herself at risk. If given the chance of escaping to Earth, she’d take it, no matter the uncertainty of her survival. As of yet, nothing presented itself as an opportunity to travel away to the distant planet.  
Suddenly, a recurring thought struck her. Chrysoprase was fairly well ranked socially, and always seemed to be climbing higher, or at least attempting to. It was likely she’d have some method of going to Earth, right? Sky’s thoughts faltered again, as they always did when she pondered this possibility to freedom.  
For one, she didn’t want to endanger Chrysoprase by asking for her help in an escape attempt. If something happened to the green Gem as a result, Sky would never be able to forgive herself for it. Also, Chrysoprase had made it clear that she didn’t believe Sky going to Earth was a good idea, and therefore would be unlikely to offer assistance. She tried to reason with herself, suggesting that maybe Chrysoprase’s mind would change, using a comfort style similar to what she used for Purple’s anxious breakdowns. Still, she continued to be hesitant, fiddling with her fingers nervously. Surely there’d be another opportunity that would present itself to Sky, one that wouldn’t include so many risks? Then again, what if this was the only way to Earth? She had been eager to flee to the planet for what felt like countless ages. During that timespan, nothing really opened up to her for a route to escape and freedom.

Back and forth these opposing thoughts bickered, fighting against each other angrily. They snapped and pushed like two Gems in the middle of a battle while hurling insults at each other. They swirled and whirled in a tornado-like rage, causing her to lower her head and wince. Would it ever end?  
Then, all of a sudden, she snapped her head up, determination alight in her eyes. She couldn’t really explain it, but something just clicked inside of her. She had to give it a try, no matter what the doubts tried to convince her. She was sure she could convince Chrysoprase, she had to just remain confident. Chrysoprase would understand, even if it took a bit of effort.  
She took a deep breath, in and out, then spread her cloud wings. She lifted herself upwards into the air, scanning the area below for Chrysoprase.

She paused when she caught sight of Pink Topaz and Purple Sapphire wrapped in an embrace. Figuring she should talk to the Gems about if they would like to join her, Sky lowered herself to the ground gently. “Hey you two!” she called out enthusiastically with a bright smile on her face and a chipper wave. She forced in some extra energy due to habit. She faltered and she grew concerned upon noticing the very distraught Purple Sapphire. Her dark fig hair was sticking up messily, a clear sign that she was suffering from another breakdown. With hesitance, Sky asked, “Did I come at a bad time…?”  
Pink Topaz turned her head and smiled softly. “Nah. Perhaps you could help cheer her up. I am doing my best, but something has her really frightened…” Sky was about to reply, but Purple interrupted, going on to prove Pink’s point.  
“N-no...this is bad...this is very bad…! Why is this the path the future is taking…? It can’t be...please, Topaz! Don’t let it be so! Surely there’s a way we can change things!” she rambled, holding a tight grip on Pink’s arm. She paused for a few moments, then hurried over to Sky, latching on to the Lapis. “Whatever you are about to do...don’t do it! I am not completely aware of what’s to occur...likely because I am stressing...b-but! Please...heed my warning….I am getting a very strong omen of bad…!”  
Sky blinked a few times, feeling more than a little overwhelmed by the outburst. She began to falter upon her decision again. Maybe it wouldn’t be the best idea…  
No.  
She had to. She couldn’t be held down any longer. She needed to do this.  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Sky hugged the Sapphire comfortingly and began her attempt at consoling Purple. “Hey, hey, everything will be okay...like I’ve told you before, your foretelling isn’t constantly accurate, right? There’s always the chance that the future will surprise you.” Sky had gotten so carried away by her attempts at reassuring Purple, she didn’t even realize she spoke the last sentence until it was too late. “Besides, you didn’t even let me explain why I came here, and it is sure to brighten you up.”  
Pink looked with curiosity towards Sky. “Oh? What is it Laz? Come on, spit it out!” She inquired eagerly.  
Again, with little to no second thought, Sky blurted, “I wanted to invite you to Earth!”  
Why had she said that? Purple was obviously getting a very bad feeling about the near future, wouldn’t it be unwise for her to invite her friends along to this possible peril? Would they all get hurt? Would it ultimately be Sky’s fault? Besides, how certain was it that Chrysoprase would help her?  
She scolded herself internally. She shouldn’t show a freak out and break her persona. Plus, maybe the two of them would have common sense and decline the offer. She gradually shifted her gaze to Pink, who looked lost in thought with slight shock on her face. When she spoke up, a smile formed on her lips, as if she had just struck a grand realization. “Hey...there you go, Saph! You see? Everything will be better on Earth...that may actually be a really good idea, Sky!”  
Purple, meanwhile, appeared completely horrified. Tears streamed from underneath her bangs where her single eye was hidden. She let go of Sky and paced backwards, her whole body trembling. “No...i-it...i-it won’t...I can feel the omen getting stronger...it’s...it’s consuming everything…! This i-isn’t good...t-this isn’t g-good at all!” she panicked.  
Pink looked with wide eyes and approached Purple. “Woah, woah, slow down. We don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” she stated soothingly.  
Purple shook her head. “I...I do want to go...but I’m so...afraid…” She buried her face in her hands and stood there for a few moments before turning to Pink Topaz and embracing her for comfort.  
Sky stood awkwardly for a few moments, a bit lost on how she should react. She wanted to make sure Purple was okay, but she didn’t want to intrude on Pink’s efforts to help the Sapphire. After some thought, Sky concluded that she might as well go to Chrysoprase. Speaking up, Sky said, “I think I should go talk to Chrysoprase. You stay here, I’ll be back shortly,” she spread her wings and flew upwards again. She looked down at the Sapphire. “You needn’t worry, Purple. I’m sure everything will be okay, you can trust me!” With that, she flew off towards where she figured she’d find Chrysoprase, not hearing the arguments Purple tried to shout out.

While Sky traveled, she thought about the ominous way Purple spoke. The Lapis kept getting a very bad feeling about it. Should she continue with this plan? Did it mean her current course of action wasn’t a good idea? Sky had stated that nothing would go wrong; how could she be so sure about that?  
She shook her head to herself. No...Purple had freaked out at multiple points before about the future, only for things to turn out fine time and time again. The panic Purple was suffering through was just another one of those instances…right?  
Then again, Sky had to admit that the meltdown was more severe than other panic attacks Purple had experienced. If something terrible was going to happen, it was likely to be very serious.  
However, she still remained fairly strong-willed about her stance on talking to Chrysoprase about escaping to Earth, for it was worth a try.  
Before she could linger much longer on the topic, she spotted Chrysoprase and landed next to her.  
“Hey Chryssy!” she chimed. “Could I talk to you for a bit?”  
Chrysoprase turned her head to face the Lapis and raised an eyebrow. “What is it this time, Sky?” She asked with a faint smile.  
“Well…” Sky began nervously. “I’ve been thinking about this for a little while...I never had gathered enough courage to approach you about it...a-and I was wondering...if perhaps you could help me...go to Earth…? You could come along too…” she trailed off.  
Chrysoprase quickly frowned and shook her head. “Sky...I thought we went through this...going to Earth isn’t a good idea in the slightest...it isn’t as liberating as it is cracked up to be, I am quite sure of it...you’re much safer here on Homeworld,”  
Sky sighed and glanced downwards, fully aware that Chrysoprase held a solid point with at least the last statement. “I know…” she muttered, before moving her gaze back up again, rebellious determination finding its way to her voice to her honest surprise. “But I don’t want to be safe! I want to be free and happy. I want to be in a place where I can do what I wish and feel secure enough to be myself!” Her hands had clenched into fists and she willed them to relax, taking a breath out. “Don’t...don’t you want that too…?”  
Chrysoprase, as to be expected, appeared unfazed. “No, Sky. My first line of priority is Yellow, and I would never disobey her, as should you never disobey Blue.” She stated with cool collectiveness, her gaze not meeting the Lapis.  
Sky kept going. “Don’t you see how they treat everyone who is the slightest bit out of the norm? Shouldn’t we find somewhere more happy?” she argued, passion in her voice. She paused, doubt creeping into her tone when she spoke again. “It...was just an idea...you don’t have to agree...but...I really think you’d be happier on Earth...that we’d be happier...together…! I know it wouldn’t be the same if I found another way there...without you...because you mean a lot to me, Chryssy...and...you’re among the few aspects of Homeworld I truly adore…” Sky gradually looked to Chrysoprase, who had begun to glance at the former. Sky swore she saw a few emotions flickering and conflicting with one another on the green Gem’s countenance.  
Then, she spoke, her voice _different_ in a way Sky couldn’t exactly explain. “Are you absolutely certain this is the path you desire to take…? That it is the best one…?” Chrysoprase asked.  
Hope sparking inside of Sky, she nodded. “Y-yes...Yes I do! I really wish to go to Earth...and it would be great to have you there to experience all of its wonders with me!” she answered, energy slowly building up in her.  
Chrysoprase smiled softly. “Well...I suppose Earth does sound quite fascinating,” she mused.  
Sky’s expression brightened. Could it be? Was she really achieving her greatest desire? She could hardly believe it! Before she could jump up and make loops in the air however, Chrysoprase interrupted.  
“But...I have one last objective I should complete before heading out for good, a sort of farewell to the purpose I’ve known...I’d like it if you were there with me.”  
Sky nodded. “Alright! I’ll come along then!” she replied cheerfully. Her wings sprouted from her back once more. “Let’s go!”  
“Yes...let’s…” Chrysoprase agreed, leading Sky forward.  
Sky flew close behind Chrysoprase, eagerly swirling in the air excitedly. This was going to be great! She’d be on the planet Earth! She could be with the rebels! She’d fight for being free and the pride of knowing oneself is imperfect, she’d feel purposeful! She could interact with and observe the many differing organics that could be found there and called it their home. At long last, perhaps she could feel at home…  
Plus, she wouldn’t be alone, which made it even better. Chrysoprase would be there. Sky grinned at that thought.

Then, she hesitated. What about Pink and Purple? She still had to report back to them. She flew downwards to speak with Chrysoprase and ask her about informing the two Gems, but furrowed her brow at the intense look of focus and concentration on Chrysoprase’s face. She appeared deep in thought, her lips neither frowning or smiling. Her gaze was set straight ahead, not noticing Sky as the Lapis moved closer. Deciding not to interrupt whatever important matters Chrysoprase was tending to in her mind, Sky flew back, allowing the green Gem to have her space.  
It was only then that Sky peered with confusion around her surroundings. It seemed that with every move forward she took, the area darkened ominously, and the walls appeared to close in on her. Where was Chrysoprase headed? What task did she have to complete there? Why had she wanted Sky with her?  
Sky shook her head a little, attempting to rid of the reluctance. She trusted Chrysoprase. The Lapis was certain the green Gem knew what to do and held everyone’s best interests close to her.  
Yet, even after arguing against the doubtful side of her, the feeling of unease still lingered as she flew.  
A few moments had passed, and as they rounded a corner, Sky was about to ask Chrysoprase when they’d arrive, only to then realize the latter had stopped in place.  
Sky followed suit, lowering herself to the ground. “H-huh…? Where are we…? What do you need to do here…? It looks like the middle of nowhere to me…” Sky asked, nerves sneaking into her tone.  
As Chrysoprase’s gaze traveled upwards to Sky, it glittered with cold wickedness, leaving Sky to be further disoriented.  
“Why...it’s quite simple...I wish to remove the rebel in our midst...I gave her the benefit of the doubt...I thought maybe she’d change… but perhaps not…”  
Sky stepped backwards. “What...do you mean...what’s going on…?” She felt the urge to run, but fought against it, wanting to hear Chrysoprase out.  
“Isn’t it obvious…? I’m talking about someone who recklessly sought after the desire to be one with those horrid rebels...do you not know the number of Gems breaking apart into tiny little pieces due to their war?! Countless! Plus...she thinks going to Earth will solve all of her problems…” she took the sharply pointed spear from her Gemstone. “And because she has failed to say anything as of now...I can assume she is rather stupid as well...not surprising, considering she’s a horribly obvious off color...”  
Sky finally began clicking the pieces together, but did it more than once, second guessing herself. Was this really occurring? It couldn’t be...right? She blinked a few times and urged herself to act upon the situation. She spread her wings to take off again, but was dragged down to the ground by her leg. She flapped and fluttered her cloud-like wings, but to no avail. She looked to Chrysoprase, who held the spear threateningly. “C-Chryssy...n-no…! Y-you can’t mean…!”  
“Hmm...perhaps she’s not as idiotic after all...then again, who am I kidding?” Chrysoprase chuckled.  
Tears ran down from her eyes, every cruel word stinging harshly and burying deep into her mind. She sobbed as she was held in a restraining position by Chrysoprase, the one who she had held nearest and dearest to her. Hiccupping pathetically, she moved her head to the side on instinct, hiding her gem away from harm. “Chr-Chryssy...p-please...I-I’m sorry, I won’t leave, I promise! I’m sorry for disappointing you...I’ll...I’ll be better!”  
“I’m afraid it’s too late for negotiations...this is your fate...you chose this path…” Chrysoprase’s voice had become sedate once more. She gripped onto Sky’s face and turned it to the left forcefully, the clouded lapis lazuli gemstone on Sky’s right cheek fully visible.  
Gradually, Sky came to accept her doom, but the tears wouldn’t stop flowing. She had been nearly there...she had finally gathered up the bravery to speak with Chrysoprase and actually do something about leaving to Earth. Yet...it all amounted to nothing. Everything she learned about the planet would never be updated from personal experiences. She wouldn’t become a part of the rebel’s team, she’d always be remembered as a failure. Was this karma’s cruel way of telling her that she shouldn’t have tried escaping? What about Pink Topaz and Purple Sapphire…? Did her friendship mean nothing to them as well? Had Sky been so distracted by keeping her own persona intact, she failed to notice the false behaviors from those around her? What did the entirety of her existence matter? Would anyone miss her, or would they be glad to be rid of her burden? What if a grand majority of Gems failed to even remember her? Served her right if so. She didn’t belong on Homeworld, and foolishly thought she could flee from it. She believed she could feel more at home elsewhere, but it seemed she was chained down to the planet. It would be both where she was created and where she’d cease to exist.  
She looked fearfully at the point of the spear.  
“Well...any last words…?” Chrysoprase inquired.  
Sky continued to cry, each droplet quickly trailing down to meet with the rest on her chin and neck. Despite this, she miraculously found her voice. “I...I trusted you!” she fumed. “I thought we were friends! I thought I had found someone I could look up to…! I only wanted the best for you! We….we could have been so much happier on Earth...together!” She hiccuped again. “B-but...b-but...I-I guess t-that will never be…”  
Chrysoprase only nodded and muttered in reply. “You’re right...it won’t…” With a quick and well aimed spring, she plunged the spear deep into Sky’s Gem, causing it to slowly splinter apart, piece by excruciating piece. Sky screamed and sobbed in pure agony, feeling the pain gradually tear her away. She looked to Chrysoprase as her vision swam and blurred. Quiet clatterings of her gem fragments echoed dismally. She tried to think of anything else to say, something to do, but the energy was fading from her. As it all went to black, Sky caught the sound of another Gem sobbing...and it seemed to be Purple Sapphire’s voice. Though Sky couldn’t be sure if she was just imagining it.  
_So this will be my home...now and forevermore…_  
With that, Sky was gone.


End file.
